


Tormenta de fuego, encendida, incandescente

by Naldoreth



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Companion Piece, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Missing Scene, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, Mutual Pining, Tenth Walker, Upon the hearth the fire is red series
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naldoreth/pseuds/Naldoreth
Summary: Legolas no puede dejar de observarla. ¿Por qué no puede dejar de seguirla con la mirada, vaya donde vaya?
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Hidden Paths





	Tormenta de fuego, encendida, incandescente

**Author's Note:**

> Varias escenas desde el punto de vista de Legolas sobre el capítulo 8 de "Desde aquí hasta mi hogar", [La casa de las hachas voladoras](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779128/chapters/57584176). Es una mañana cualquiera de las muchas que no se narran.
> 
> Todos los fics de esta colección forman parte del canon de [Desde aquí hasta mi hogar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779128/chapters/51966661), y solo tienen sentido leídos en su conjunto.

* * *

**Tormenta de fuego, encendida, incandescente**

* * *

No podía dejar de observarla. Desde el momento en el que había pasado a formar parte de la Compañía del Anillo, sus ojos se habían visto atraídos hacia ella con más fuerza que antes. No era culpa suya. Era ella, con su melena incandescente y sus ademanes estrambóticos y su manera tan extraña de hablar. La había oído gritar en el despacho de Elrond, encarándose con Mithrandir, justo después del concilio.

Tenía que ser una chica con muchos dones para que Elrond Peredhel le permitiera estallar así en su presencia. Y, no obstante, por más que la observara sin proponérselo no conseguía averiguar  _ qué _ era exactamente lo que la hacía especial. La había visto entrenar con el enano y estaba claro que era la primera vez que levantaba un hacha, que blandía un arma o que hacía ejercicio pesado. Todas las mañanas se arrastraba por el campo de entrenamiento, dejándose la vida en ello, y todas las tardes se arrastraba hasta los jardines a descansar, tomando un té con los hobbits o leyendo sola bajo un árbol. Los libros que llevaba solían estar escritos en oestron, pero en ocasiones la había visto con un tomo en sindarin.

Ocasiones como aquella. Estaba sumida en un libro de cuentos, pero sus ojos solo pasaban por encima de las palabras como si estas fueran ilustraciones, sin detenerse realmente a leerlas.

«No sabe sindarin».

La certeza fue total. Era una joven humana, tenía sentido que no supiera leer tengwar; y, sin embargo, había asumido que sí. Quizá fuera porque Estel nunca había tenido ese problema, y era el único  _ ephedrim  _ con el que estaba acostumbrado a tratar. Sin percatarse de sus actos se acercó hasta ella, y la joven dio un respingo al notar su presencia.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —preguntó ella, a modo de saludo. 

Legolas vio el momento en el que la joven se dio cuenta de que era él su interlocutor, cuando la sonrisa se le volvió forzada. Aquello, sin saber por qué, le molestó sobremanera.

—Yo pensaba que quizá fueras tú la que necesitara ayuda. No parece que sepas leerlo —señaló.

Estaba convencido de que aceptaría su ayuda. ¿Qué sentido tenía dedicarse a  _ mirar _ un libro sin llegar a leerlo? Se apoyó contra el tronco del árbol y esperó su respuesta afirmativa; pero Elin, para su desconcierto, puso mala cara y se levantó malhumorada.

—¿Has estado observándome? —acusó, cerrando el libro y cruzándose de brazos.

—Tenía curiosidad —respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Qué había de malo en ello?

—Entonces habrás podido comprobar que no le he pedido ayuda a nadie, gracias.

La respuesta maleducada le pilló por sorpresa. No esperaba ese exabrupto, y menos que luego Elin le dejara ahí plantado, sin posibilidad de responderle. Sintió que perdía los nervios: nadie le dejaba nunca sin la última palabra.

—Mira por dónde vas, no querrás chocar con nadie —soltó, siguiéndola.

Como todo en esa joven, su reacción también le pilló con la guardia baja, y no se dio cuenta de que se giraba de golpe hasta que la tuvo estampada contra su pecho. La oyó jurar entre dientes y tratar de alejarse, con tan mala suerte que pisó en falso y resbaló hacia atrás. Sus reflejos actuaron por instinto y alargó la mano con velocidad, cogiéndola del brazo para detener la caída.

Se quedaron congelados en el sitio, a pocos metros el uno del otro. Legolas parecía incapaz de soltarla, como si sus dedos no le obedecieran. Estaba petrificado. Finalmente, algo en su cerebro reaccionó y la dejó ir. Estaba tan ofuscado que soltó lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza.

—Espero que tus dotes sean más útiles en la espesura de lo que son en Rivendel —comentó, adoptando una expresión indiferente. Su padre estaría orgulloso.

La joven le fulminó con la mirada.

—Pues yo espero que tu puntería sea mejor que tu actitud, porque esta deja mucho que desear.

Se marchó sin dejarle decir nada más, pisando con fuerza por el campo, y Legolas se quedó solo echando humo por cómo le había hablado.

* * *

Intentó evitarla por todos los medios; pero, mirara donde mirara, siempre parecía estar ella. La observó desde la lejanía del campo de entrenamiento, donde destrozaba un maniquí de madera con las hachas. Parecía una auténtica tormenta de fuego, encendida, incandescente. Incluso desde la distancia apreciaba sus mejillas arrebatadas y el ceño fruncido por la concentración. Era un espectáculo de fuego digno de ver, como si toda ella fuera rabia y fuerza incontrolada. Quizá era eso a lo que se refería Mithrandir; quizá los Valar le habían concedido un don sobrehumano que fuera clave en la guerra. En ese momento, no obstante, la muchacha se tropezó, chocando con Boromir, y Legolas negó con la cabeza. No podía entender por qué le iban a permitir acompañarlos en su misión, y estaba decidido a marcharse y honrar su palabra de ignorarla por completo cuando vio cómo reía con el gondoriano.

Frunció el ceño.

Con lo maleducada y fuera de lugar que se había comportado siempre con él, parecía un dechado de amabilidad y galantería con el hombre. Aquello lo desconcertó aún más, y cuando comenzaron un duelo de entrenamiento descubrió que no podía despegar la vista de sus formas. Si contra el maniquí había sido todo furia desatada, un incendio que arrasa un bosque, contra Boromir se movía como el agua, suave pero rápida, esquivando los ataques del gondoriano y aprovechando su pequeña figura para colarse por cualquier hueco.

Tenía talento natural.

La pelea terminó en tablas, con Elin sobre el pecho de Boromir, riendo sin aliento. Los mechones sueltos de su melena le caían sobre la cara. No podía escuchar lo que decían ni leerle los labios, pero se quedó plantado en el lugar hasta que sus tres compañeros abandonaron el campo. Como una estatua con los puños apretados, permaneció así hasta que se hizo de noche.

* * *

  
  


No lo entendía. No entendía por qué el resto de la compañía, Aragorn incluido, se llevaban tan bien con la muchacha. Y no entendía cómo el resto no veía que sería un error llevar a alguien tan impredecible con ellos. ¡Si ni siquiera era una guerrera! Y era sumamente maleducada. Se había prometido no volver a acercarse a ella, así que esa mañana se saltó el desayuno y se mantuvo bien lejos del campo de entrenamiento.

Sus pies le llevaron hacia una cascada algo oculta en el valle, un lugar que había descubierto en su primera visita a Rivendel, cuando su padre le permitió que le acompañara por primera vez en un viaje. Desde entonces, le gustaba visitar aquel rincón al menos una vez en sus viajes, antes de que su camino volviera a alejarlo de Imladris. Sabía que la presencia de los árboles frondosos y el sonido del agua le recordarían a Eryn Galen, y le ayudarían a calmar el torbellino de sus pensamientos. No tenía tiempo para pensar en el puzle que suponía la pelirroja; debía centrarse en su misión, y encontrar la manera de hacérselo saber a su padre. Quizá una carta explicándolo bastaría, ¿no?

Le daba vueltas a cómo darle la noticia cuando la vio, por el rabillo del ojo. Ni siquiera estaba a plena vista, pero el movimiento incandescente era imposible de ignorar. Practicaba movimientos marciales con las hachas, lanzándolas y recogiéndolas, como si bailara con ellas. Era… hipnótica.

Cuando el hacha escapó de su funda y se descontroló, se asustó de verdad. 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el elfo, llegando a su lado en tres zancadas.

Ella frunció el ceño y trató de esconder la mano ensangrentada, impidiéndole ver la herida. 

«¿Será testaruda?». 

—Perfectamente, gracias —le espetó. 

Cerró el puño e intentó recoger las hachas con una sola mano, pero la sangre goteaba sobre la hierba. Legolas trató de no perder la paciencia.

—He visto lo que ha pasado. Estás herida, deja que te ayude.

Elin se giró para encararle, tomándole por sorpresa.

—¿Me estabas vigilando o qué?

Alzó las manos en son de paz, confundido. ¿Por qué le malinterpretaba siempre?

—¡No! Yo solo… —se excusó, y entonces se fijó en las gotas de sangre que se acumulaban a sus pies. Respiró hondo y volvió a intentarlo—. Elin, por favor, estás sangrando mucho. Déjame ayudarte.

Pareció entrar en razón, y le tendió la mano para que la examinara. Le abrió los dedos con cuidado y observó la herida: no era muy profunda. Con un movimiento rápido, se agachó a por las telas que cubrían las hachas y usó una para limpiarle la herida como pudo y otra para vendarla.

Elin cerró de nuevo el puño, protegiéndolo contra su pecho, y él se agachó a recoger las hachas.

—Venga, vamos.

Con una mano en el hombro la llevó hasta la enfermería. No esperó a que terminaran de atenderla; dejó las hachas sobre la mesa y se despidió escuetamente. No se lo pensó dos veces: se encerró en su cuarto, escribió a su padre para explicarle todo lo acontecido y se despidió de sus compatriotas aquella misma noche, pues partirían de inmediato para informar al rey. El resto de días los pasó encerrado en la habitación o reunido con Aragorn, Erestor y Glorfindel, preparando el viaje, y definitivamente  _ no  _ pensando en Elin y el desasosiego que había sentido al verla herida.

Definitivamente, no.

**Author's Note:**

>  *** _Ephedrim_** o _ephedin_. Significa “seguidor” en sindarin y es una manera de referirse a los hombres.
> 
> Tenía muchas ganas de escribir más cositas desde el punto de vista de Legolas. Este fic está menos pensado, lo escribí ayer en un arrebato pero me gusta bastante cómo ha quedado. ¿Qué os ha parecido?


End file.
